


be my friend

by venuslester



Category: dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Single Parent Phil, single parent Dan, winston has cerebral palsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venuslester/pseuds/venuslester
Summary: winston starts school and phil is afraid. luckily, a little boy called henry and his dad dan, make sure he’s okay.





	be my friend

“You ready buddy?” Phil asked his son as he crouched down to Winston’s level. Phil adjusted Winston’s blue glasses for him. Winston giggled and nodded. 

“I’ll get your lunchbox and backpack, just head to the car and wait for me, okay?” He said, his voice starting to breakdown. This was Winston’s first time at an actual school, starting at just 8 years old.

Winston was homeschooled with a private tutor for most of his life when Phil found out that he was diagnosed with cerebral palsy. Walking was an obstacle for Winston and he didn’t want him to struggle. But when Winston told him he was ready, Phil took his word for it. 

Phil grabbed Winston’s small black backpack and his matching lunchbox and walked outside, locking the door and heading toward the car. 

He opened the backseat door and took Winston’s walking canes putting them in the back and helping Winston into the car. He started driving to the school. 

“Daddy! I’m s-so excited!” Winston smiled as he looked out the window. Phil hoped Winston doesn’t get teased. 

“I know you are baby. Have fun, okay?” Phil looked at him through the mirror. He found a parking space in the lot and got out the door. He grabbed Winston’s canes and helped him out the car. He let Winston walk along side him with his hand on his small shoulder. 

They continued walking until they reached the entrance. Phil looked down at Winston who had a big smile on his face that was so contagious, Phil couldn’t help but smile as well. 

Phil ran a hand through Winston’s soft, curly, brown hair. God he loved his boy so much. 

“I’ll help you to your class, come on.” Phil started walking slowly. The sound of Winston’s canes echoed through the hall. Some parents looked at him sympathetically, but all Phil did was smile because, he knew Winston was the strongest and most independent boy he knew. 

They stopped at the classroom and Phil crouched down. Winston smiled and pressed a kiss to Phil’s head. 

“I will be okay, Daddy. Love you and thank you.” He said softly, almost like a whisper. A whisper of promise just between them. 

“Be safe, okay? Show everyone you’re the best speller ever.” Phil lightly chuckled. The bell rang and kids said their goodbyes to their parents effortlessly, because they did it a million times before. 

Winston walked towards Phil a little due to little space between them and hugged his dad tightly. Phil hugged him back softly, he rubbed his back as he did so and tried to hold back tears from falling. 

His little boy was growing up so fast. Phil was aware of mean people as well, and he didn’t want his baby going through that.

”Love you, peach.” He kissed Winston’s forehead and squeezed him gently one last time before breaking away from their sweet embrace and opening the door to the classroom and leaving Winston to walk in by himself, because that’s what Winston wanted. 

Phil started to walk away as he wiped tears from his eyes.


End file.
